ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Wildfire
Wildfire (AKA: Ryand'r) is an 16 year-old Tameranean. He came to Earth after he quit The Omega to see his older sister Starfire. His sister had told him the events of Madame Rouge posing as him to get into the Teen Titans. Fueled with anger he set off to Madame Rogue. He succeeded in capturing her and for that he was made an honorary Titan. Wildfire met Crossbow when she was battling the Blood Drones with Eklypse and Surge. He was with Rush at the time which he had just currently met. They both rushed in to help defeat the Blood Drones and were victorious. They all realised that they were Honorary Titans so they decided to form a group. When they had formed the group they tracked down the creator of the Blood Drones which turned out to be Brother Blood in a secret Brotherhood of Evil warehouse. When they went to confront him there was another robot being made but it didn't look like any of the Blood Drones. They managed to defeat Brother Blood but he escaped when he set the warehouse to explode. The whereabouts of the robot being made was unknown. Wildfire has a crush on the Titans Earth team leader, Crossbow. He has made many attempts to ask her out but Crossbow has either been too busy or too used to his immature antics to take him seriously. Rush and him are usually seen pulling pranks together. Wildfire and Surge are usually seen playing video games together, even though Surge usually beats him. Eklypse and him don't really get a long due to their 'differences'. They are the complete opposites, Wildfire is cheery and out-going while Eklypse is gloomy and secretive. They still get a long, only about after a week of argumentation. Personality and Appearance Wildfire is quite a cheery and happy character even though considering the hostility of his home-world, Tameran, much like his older sister Starfire. He has pretty much told everyone in the Titans Earth HQ everything about him, even Eklypse who really didn't enjoy listening to all 4 hours of it. The only thing he hasn't told anyone about is his crush on Crossbow. He eventually does tell Eklypse about it in the episode 'Secrets' as he is the only person he can trust to keep a secret because he needs Eklypse's help to ask Crossbow out, much to Eklypse's annoyance. His costume is pretty much the same as Starfire's except it's just one thing. His hair is shaggy and a reddish-pink and his eyes are bright green. Abilities His abilities are much the same as Starfire's except his is bright green. * Super-speed flight * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Superhuman endurance * Superhuman agility * Bright green laser eye-beams * Bright green star-bolts Team Wildfire is part of Titans Earth, an organisation of 5 teens fighting for truth and justice all around the world. Their base is of the other side of Jump City, home to the original Teen Titans. They are all honorary Titans through their own ways. Their leader Crossbow, is the most serious of the group. Eklypse is the youngest and the most mysterious members of Titans E. Surge is the smartest of the group as he was home schooled by his father Dr. Powers. He also seems to have a crush on Rush as they have many similarities. Rush is a bit of a prankster and she is always rushing ahead without thinking. Last of all Wildfire. Wildfire is Starfire's younger brother and is a fun loving member. He has a crush on Crossbow but because Crossbow is so serious, Wildfire has never managed to win her over. Members * Crossbow: Crossbow (AKA: Paula Bertinelli) is the leader of Titans E. She always likes to be in charge and is very serious. Sometimes she can get a bit to determined sometimes leaving her vulnerable. She is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. * Eklypse (AKA: Eklypse Luna): Despite his age he is probably the most mature member of Titans E, even Crossbow isn't so serious sometimes. With his past of his mother dying and blaming it on himself he has always been quite the sad-sack. He escaped his father the evil moon demon, Lunaron, to go to his cousin Raven and live with her as a Teen Titan, instead he wound up being part of Titans Earth. Eklypse's closest friend is Surge as they were the first to males in the Titans Earth group. * Surge (AKA: John Powers): Surge is the smartest of Titans E. He has an excellent knowledge of technology and control over it too, along with electricity. He got his superpowers in a lab accident with his father's lunatic ex-assistant when he was kidnapped by him. His father encouraged him to become a hero because of his past. He became an honorary Titan by helping the Teen Titans track down Overload and saved Cyborgs life. He also seems to have a crush on the speedster/prankster of Titans E, Rush. * Rush (AKA: Leela Adams): Rush is the uncle of Barry Allen (AKA: The Flash). She inherited his powers and was trained by him on how to use them. Her father Drake Adams is a single father because Rush's mother Henrietta Adams died of Cancer. Rush is a prankster and she likes to pull a lot of them on Eklypse which she calls 'Sunshine' (made up by Wildfire, see below). This is ironic for two reasons. Her best friend with-in Titans E is Crossbow, even though they are complete opposites. Rush is laid back and messy while Crossbow is serious and neat. She is very fast and rushes into situations without thinking * Wildfire (AKA: Ryand'r): Wildfire is the fun-loving one of the group. He is the younger brother of Starfire and comes from the planet Tameran. Wildfire and Eklypse don't exactly see eye to eye as they are complete opposites but they still get along well. Wildfire is the Titans Earth official 'Nickname Giver' as he has given everyone in the group a nickname, much to everybody's annoyance. Eklypse has been given the most and hates the one: Sunshine. Wildfire has developed a crush on Crossbow but all his attempts to ask her out have failed due to the fact that she is either too busy or too serious...to take him seriously. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alien Species Category:Heroes